


you painted me golden

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood snores, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Introspection, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 20:  family





	you painted me golden

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Dancing With Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift

Magnus woke to soft snores, the sound making him smile even as his eyes refused to open. He’d teased his husband relentlessly about them over the years--” _I don’t snore!”_ Alec always insisted--but it was without a doubt one of his favorite, most cherished sounds in the world. It meant Alec was beside him, that he was there, and that Magnus had finally found someone he could spend a million domestic moments with and still find something new and beautiful in each one. He’d finally found someone he could give his life to, and receive an incredibly beautiful one in return.

He’d almost drifted back to sleep, the warmth and contentment of the morning pulling him back under. _There’s someone else in bed with us_ , he realized with a start, his eyes blinking open slowly. Now that he thought about it, there was an odd pitch to the snores, some the tiniest bit higher than others, that should have been a dead giveaway. 

Rafe was curled with his back against Alec’s side, a dark curl falling against his round face. Magnus brushed it back with a soft hand, smiling slightly as he remembered how gaunt Rafe had been when they’d first brought him home. Orphaned at such a young age, he’d been on his own for far too long. The plan had been for the two of them to take care of him until they could find a family willing to take in an orphaned Shadowhunter. 

Apparently they weren’t the best at sticking to plans, though. Rafe became part of _their_ family in a matter of days, opening up to them more than they’d expected, given his childhood. He became a part of their family, curling up on the couch with them as they watched reruns, gripping one of their shirts when he’d had a nightmare, eyes going wide in silent surprise when they made him breakfast or lunch or dinner and always saying thank you when they did. “ _I don’t want to give him up_ ,” Alec had whispered one night. Magnus had never been more sure of anything in his life when he said, “ _I don’t either_.” 

That had been a couple years ago, and Magnus’s heart soared every day when he saw how much progress their _son_ had made. He wasn’t afraid when one of them left the loft or when Isabelle came over to watch him so they could go out--he trusted they would come back. He still said thank you at every meal, but there was no longer a fear in his eyes that said _I don’t want to starve any more_. In all his centuries, Magnus didn’t know if there was a God or not, but he said thank you to whatever deity might be out there for that--that their son wasn’t afraid to trust their love.

“Papa?” Rafe said, blinking slowly. A small yawn escaped him as he pulled Magnus out of his thoughts.

Magnus smiled at him. “Good morning, love.” He scooted closer and placed a kiss on his son’s forehead. “How did you end up in here with us?” he teased, tickling his side slightly.

Rafe giggled and leaned back into Alec to escape. “I had a weird dream,” he said.

“Was it a bad dream?” Magnus asked, a pang in his chest. Rafe’s dreams weren’t as often as they once had been, but some nights they still woke up to the sound of him yelling in his sleep, crying out for help. All they could do was hold him and tell him they loved him until he finally calmed enough to go back to sleep, always held tight in his fathers’ arms.

Rafe thought for a moment and Magnus reached out to run a hand through his soft curls. “No,” he said with a shake of his head. “Not bad, just weird. I didn’t want to be alone, though.”

Magnus held out his arm, creating a space for Rafe to cuddle against him, which he filled with a warm, but tired smile. “You aren’t,” Magnus whispered as he pulled his son closer, hugging him tight. “Come on, baby. Let’s go back to sleep until Daddy makes us get up.”

Rafe agreed quickly, and soon Magnus was lured back sleep, lulled by two sets of snores.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
